No More Secrets
by Fraulein Lissy
Summary: The story of Padme's pregnancy from when she learns she is expecting till she tells Anakin. Is my interpretation of what might be canon (We know nothing of what her pregnancy was like up until she tells Anakin.) until she tells Anakin. Then prepare for a drastic change! Mention of courses. (That is the old way to say it!)
1. Chapter 1

**Hello Everyone!**

**Today, I have a oneshot for you! But tomorrow we will return with our original programing!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Month Three

Padme Naberrie Amidala Skywalker lay in her bed, musing over her day, a very life changing day.

After she had recovered from the Blue Shadow Virus, she had gone to her doctor on Naboo for a complete checkup. The doctor had come back sorrowfully and told her that the virus had rendered her infertile, even though she should still get her courses till menopause. She had cried for hours in Anakin's arms after she was told. Anakin cried with her as they would never have children.

Over the last month though, she was getting sick every day and somedays she even vomited. She was tired and her back hurt all the time. Even when she realized that she had missed her course, she had blamed it on the extremely stressful period that her career and private life was going through. Palpatine was taking more power than ever and the war seemed like it would never end. On top of that, the HoloNet had reported that Anakin had been killed almost every day! And always, like these assassins that just keep on coming after her, there was the fear that her marriage would be discovered and Anakin would be expelled.

But when Padme didn't get her courses for three months and she discovered that her stomach had a small curve to it, Motee persuaded her to go to the doctor. When the doctor gave the diagnosis of pregnancy and pronounced that she was almost four months along, Padme had sat there in disbelief. The doctor was from Naboo and assure her that even if the Chancellor asked him he wouldn't tell a thing. In his own words, "Wild shaaks wouldn't drag it from me, Senator."

She had come home and Motee pressed her for the doctor's diagnosis. When Padme told her, the handmaiden's face was wreathed in a bright smile and she exclaimed, "Congratulations, Milady!" Padme smiled at the memory. She thought as she fell asleep, 'Now if Ani would just come home safe from the Outer Rim Sieges….'

* * *

Month Four

Padme sat down at her desk in her office at the Senate with large scoop of shura fruit ice cream with chocolate sauce. She had started to crave certain foods and hate the smell of others. She had just started to eat when a call came through on her comm.

"Anakin!" she shrieked. It was the first time that he had called since she had found out about the baby.

"Hello, Angel." grinned Anakin, "How are you?"

Padme decided right there that she wouldn't tell Ani till she could tell him in person. "I'm feeling wonderful, Ani." That was true because her morning sickness had packed up and left about a week ago to her relief, "How are you? I hope nothing is broken, bruised, or severed." she joked.

Anakin's smile got even bigger if that was possible. "No, Angel, I'm alright. We have a lull in the battle here so I wanted to just see how you're doing."

"Like I said, Ani, I'm just fine."

"You should be!" he laughed, "This comma has a bad visual, but I can still tell your glowing."

Padme tapped her chin coyly, "That must be why so many men are staring at me recently."

"They better watch out when I come home." growled Anakin playfully, then he sobered, "Speaking of that, it doesn't look like I'm coming home anytime soon Padme." He looked away from the camera as the sounds of explosions started, "I have to go, Angel. Stay safe. I love you."

Padme smiled sadly, "You as well, Ani."

Then the holo blinked out.

* * *

Month Five

Padme stood at the mirror in her bedroom wearing her loose, white, gauze nightgown, smoothing it over her stomach. The bump was clear without pulling the fabric taut now. Motee and Elle ordered her new dresses with special petticoats and crinolines that would expand so that her stomach would be hidden. Padme thanked the Force that the Senate dress code called for big skirts and heavy fabrics.

Anakin still hadn't have leave to come to Corsacant, so he didn't know about the baby. Ani had called her only the other day and she missed it. He said he was fine and that he missed his Angel, take care of herself, and that he would be home as soon as he could. She cried for a few minutes after she watched it.

As Padme crawled into bed she thought, 'You better come home, mister. I don't want to raise our baby by myself.'

* * *

Month Six

Padme plopped herself down into the speeder after a long hard day. Motee looked at her with amusement when she groaned, "I am so hungry I could eat a nerf, look so fat that I could be a bantha, and feel so tired that I could sleep for a week." Padme looked at her handmaiden, who was trying not laugh and slowly failing at it. Padme and Motee lost it, just laughing uncontrollably. Captain Typho got in the speeder's driver's seat, turned around, and asked, "What's so funny, Ladies?"

That just made them laugh even harder. Typho just shook his head and drove back to 500 Republica.

* * *

Month Seven

"We just can't sit here and let the Chancellor get powers that he shouldn't have!" shouted Mon Mothma.

Bail Organa sighed, "Mon, you know that is why we are holding these meetings."

Padme sat up wearily and added, "Yes, Bail is right." then she raised her voice because she was tired of the bickering and it was giving her a headache, "And if we just shout about it we won't get anything done!"

The senators gathered looked at her like she just grew two heads and her skin turn blue.

Padme groaned, "I'm so sorry Mon, everyone. I just…."

Bail looked at her with concern, "Padme, why don't you go home and lie down. I'll give you a summary of anything you miss."

"I think I'll take that offer, Bail." smiled Padme, but the smile didn't reach her eyes.

As soon as she got home, she undressed and climbed into bed.

* * *

Month Eight

Padme winced as something exploded above the shelter. She was almost nine months pregnant and the Separatists just had to go and attack Corsacant as well as kidnaping the Chancellor. This had been going on for several hours now and to make things worse, she knew for sure that her husband was up there in that.. that…. She just could not remember the word. THIS had happened to her several times lately. She expressed her concern to Elle and Motee, who assured her it was just one of the common side effects of late stage pregnancy. She just hoped that it didn't happen during one of her speeches.

The battle was eventually over and Padme went to the Senate building to greet the heroes, Knight Anakin Skywalker and Master Obi-Wan Kenobi, who had the Chancellor with them. Unlike the rest of the senators, she made her way to the colonnaded hall near by the landing platform. She watched as the speeder drove up and her heart soared when she saw her husband get out. He looked directly at her, but had to wait because the senators were asking questions. Good old Bail rescued him and walked with him toward her, though Bail couldn't see her since she was behind the pillars. Bail said goodbye and walked toward the Chancellor.

Anakin stood there for a moment and then started to walk toward her, but gave up trying to just walk and ran the rest of the way. He grabbed her under her arms and swung her around as they laughed. Anakin put her down and Padme leaned against him, "Oh Ani!" She sighed as he leaned down and hugged her.

"I missed you, Padme." Anakin says.

"There were whispers that you had been killed." she replied breathlessly.

He grinned, "I'm not, Padme." he continued, "It feels like we've been apart for a lifetime. If the Chancellor hadn't been kidnaped, I don't think they would of ever brought us back from the outer rim sieges." He kissed her neck passionately.

Padme stops him, worried, "Anakin, not here!"

He replies, "Yes, here. I'm tired of all this deception, I don't care if they know we're married." He tries to kiss her again and she ducks her head.

She was about to hiss, "Ani, don't say things like that!" when she stopped and just laid back in his arms.

"Are you alright?" Anakin looks at her worried, "Your trembling. Tell me what…" he stopped, choked, unable to go on.

Padme looks at him, "Something wonderful has happened. Ani, I'm pregnant."

Anakin stared at her with wide eyes and smiles for a split second as he searched for words. He is unable to find them as he slightly shakes his head. Padme looks at him worried that he doesn't want the baby.

"Padme, that's… that's wonderful." he smiled.

Padme asks, still worried, "What are we going to do?"

Anakin felt like his face would split he was grinning so big. "Nothing. We're going to do nothing right now. Alright?" He caresses Padme's face. "This is a happy moment." He chokes on his words again, this time with joy. "Happiest moment of my life." He kisses her with all the strength he can.

Padme whispers, "You're right, it's time. No more secrets."

Anakin looks at her shocked, "Are you sure?"

She smiled, "Yes."

* * *

**Did you like it? If I get at least 3 reviews requesting that I continue, I'll expand this into a full-fledged story!**

**UPDATE: I have one review, but two people followed this, so, um, I guess that is a sign that somebody wants this to continue. Also, someone expressed the concern that I was, these are not her words and I really do appreciate it, that I was holding out an update to get reviews. That is not my intention at all. I don't have the time to just expand something like this, so if that wasn't wanted I wouldn't do it. All it is really is a sort of conclusion and then when I have time, some sort of sequel. **

******All constructive criticism is welcome and normal reviews too, of course! Flames, however, are for lighting candles. ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello Everyone!**

**This is it for now, but in the future I hope to continue this even further!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Review Replies:**

**ambre: Thanks!**

**AnakinlovesPadme: Here you are! Thank you!**

**angie: Thank you very much!**

**Aphelion: Thank you!**

**guest23107: Here you go and thanks!**

**Jedi Everdeen: Katniss, right? Here is your update and thank you!**

**Empresselizabeth: I appreciate it, I truly do. Thank you ever so much!**

* * *

**Bookreaderninja, Jedi Everdeen, and sarrah-07, thank you for following!**

* * *

**Thank you Jedi Everdeen, Maleficent-darkgoodwitch2416, and sarrah-07 for favoriting!**

* * *

Conclusion

Senator Bail Organa is sitting in his office talking to his good friend, Obi-Wan Kenobi, when his aide walks in.

"Senator, Senator Amidala and Knight Skywalker wish to talk to you and Master Kenobi. Should I let them in?" she inquires.

Bail glances at Obi-Wan who shrugs. "Let them in."

Padme and Anakin walk in holding hands, getting raised eyebrows from both seated men. Bail requests, "Have a seat, Senator Amidala, Knight Skywalker!"

Padme sits down but Anakin stands beside her with his hands on her shoulders. Padme takes a deep breath. "Bail, if you must be formal I would like to ask you to call me Senator Skywalker from now on."

Bail's eyebrows nearly hit his hairline while Obi-Wan's jaw dropped.

Obi-Wan asked shakily, "Anakin?"

Anakin gave a small, nervous smile. "She's my wife, Master."

At that Obi-Wan practically exploded. "Married! That is against the code and you know it, my former Padawan!" He continued as he paced, "This time the council will expel you for sure!"

Padme stood up and put her hand on his arm. "We know, Obi-Wan." she spoke calmly. "Anakin and I have been married since after Genosis. We would have kept it a secret longer but…." At this she pulled away her cloak and patted her rather large stomach, "But this little one decided he wanted to explode into our lives."

Anakin corrected, "She."

Padme just rolled her eyes.

Bail jumped up and walked around his desk and shook Anakin's hand. "Congratulations, you two!"

Obi-Wan stood up and put his hands on Anakin's shoulders. "Anakin, as a council master I must strongly admonish you." At this Anakin's face showed resignation. "But as a friend who loves you like a brother, I wish you the best, to you, to your wife, and to your child."

Anakin's voice was husky as he said, "Thank you, Obi-Wan."

Bail told Padme, "I will tell your friends here."

Padme smiled. "Thank you, Bail."

* * *

Obi-Wan strode into the Council Chambers as a young Padawan walked behind him. Obi-Wan took his seat as the boy bowed, "Masters, Senator Amidala and Knight Skywalker wish to speak with you."

Master Windu glanced at Master Yoda who nodded. "Show them in, you will."

Like before Padme and Anakin walked in holding hands, causing raised eyebrows from all but Obi-Wan and Yoda.

"Good to see you it is, Senator Amidala." greeted Yoda.

"Thank you Master Jedi, but like my colleague, I must request that you call me Senator Skywalker."

That caused the normally calm masters to break into murmurs.

"Quiet!" shouted Master Windu, "Is this what it appears?"

Anakin stepped forward and bowed his head for a split second. "Yes, masters. Senator Skywalker has been my wife since after the beginning of the war."

"The answer that this council gives you should know." Yoda said with his ears pointing down.

"Yes, master. That is why I am resigning from the Jedi Order, to be with my wife," he put one arm around Padme and the other on her stomach, clearly showing it. "And my child." He held his belt and lightsaber out to Yoda.

Yoda shook his head. "No, young Skywalker, need it you will."

Windu frowned. "You are dismissed."

As the couple turned to go, Obi-Wan took a deep breath and smiled, "Mr. and Senator Skywalker." They turned toward him and so did the council. "May the Force be with you."

Padme and Anakin smiled. "And with you, Obi-Wan."

* * *

Padme sat at her comm unit with Anakin behind her as she shut the machine off after talking to the queen and her family. The queen said that Naboo still wanted her as their senator, but she was on maternity leave starting immediately. Her mother and father after asking her if it was a joke were very happy. Sola said, "I told you so!"

Overall, Padme was happy. She turned to her husband, "I know what I want to do. I want to have baby on Naboo, at Varykino. There's a room near ours overlooking the gardens. Let's leave soon."

Anakin kissed her neck. "Perfect. While our marriage will be on the news, why don't we pay Dex a visit?"

Padme answered with a kiss.

Anakin strode over to the balcony with Padme following behind. Anakin put his arm around her and she put her arm on his back. Padme went on her tiptoes and kissed Anakin's cheek as they watched the sun set behind the Jedi Temple.

* * *

The Chancellor looked at Senator Organa with shock written on his face. "Thank you for informing me, Senator."

"My pleasure, Chancellor." Bail Organa strode out.

* * *

A Nabooian ship landed with a small group of people waiting for her. The ramp lowered. Anakin stepped out, stood aside, and Padme, dressed in a tan sleeveless tunic, brown pants and boots, walked off into her family's arms.

* * *

"Alright, push!" A scream of pain followed. A baby's cries started. "It's a boy!" Another scream. "Hurry!" A few minutes passed with screams and then again someone said, "Push!" "It's a girl!"

* * *

Anakin stood over the cradles of his two children. 'They are so strong' he thought. His hand caressed Luke's, the boy, head and then the girl's. She stirred. Her father touched his little Leia's head, soothing her back to the world of dreams.

Footsteps on carpet sounded and then a pair of arms circled his waist. "You should be resting."

"I was. I wanted to see our children."

Anakin put his arms around his Angel and they both watched the babies as the sun rose over the mountain's.

* * *

A cloaked figure disappeared into a ship on Corsacant. The figure watched Corsacant fad away.

"You will be mine, Vader. You and your children."

* * *

The End

Or is this the Beginning?

(Dun dun, da dun, da dun, da, dun da da!)

* * *

**Danke, vielen Dank! The story cover is a drawing of scene three in this shot!**

******All constructive criticism is welcome and normal reviews too, of course! Flames, however, are for lighting candles. ;)**


End file.
